


until we return

by putsch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: Nothing's going to be the same when they head home, but they're not there yet.





	until we return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/gifts).



> hello! I haven't written these two in a very long time but I love them lots, so I hope you like this as well :)

They knew it wouldn't be easy when they got back to Xing.  
  
It was bad enough that Ling had the information of the Philosopher's Stone and would refuse to share it with the Emperor, and would still want to be placed for next in line for the throne in front of his eleven brothers and all of his sisters. Walking that line was going to be one of the most difficult things he'll have to do if he wants to wear the crown. The only saving grace of that matter was that Mei Chang also agreed she wouldn't share the secrets of the accursed stone, and she had no real desire to be empress. All she wanted was the betterment of her clan, the standing in court that she could get as the only person in Xing who truly understood the alchemy behind the damned stone. That was perfectly fine by Lan Fan, it gave her the energy to worry about how she was going to manage guarding Ling for everything that was bound to happen as soon as they crossed back into the capital.  
  
It wasn't just the sure attacks on Ling's life to stop him from taking his place on the throne, but it was... well. Growing up she always had her grandfather to trust, to guide her, to help her see the things she couldn't alone. Now she didn't have that as fallback, and Ling's safety would be up to her and her alone.   
  
It was _terrifying._  
  
Lan Fan took a deep breath as she looked out the window of the small village inn, counting the number of houses she could see under the moonlight. None of them had lights on, not at this hour, and Lan Fan wondered if she counted them all she could calm her mind enough to rest instead of running in circles about all the assassination attempts she'd foiled in the past with Fu showing her the way, and how she would have to do it if she was going to be successful herself, how much it ached knowing how different things would be now, wondering what would happen if her automail wouldn't work, would she still be able to do her duties, or what if--  
  
"I thought I told you," an exasperated voice came from the bed behind her; "to _sleep._ "  
  
Lan Fan felt her cheeks go hot. "My apologies Young Master. I am trying."  
  
There was a brief pause before she heard the sheets rustle and Ling's feet touch the hardwood, his near silent steps until he stood beside her at the window. She didn't have to look over to know he surely looked ruffled with his hair down and his face in his hand, staring right through her. She kept her gaze focused on the set of houses in the distance.  
  
"You know nothing will come for us out here, right?" he finally spoke again, voice quiet. "I doubt anyone will even know we're back until we announce it at the palace."  
  
"I know." because he's right, "I..."  
  
"And it's not like we need to keep watch like we've set up camp outside, either."  
  
"...I know."  
  
"So then." Ling leaned over, letting the warmth of his side press against the cool metal of her arm without a care in the world. "What has you so worried?"  
  
Like this, Lan Fan can almost forget they're a bodyguard and a prince, but to think of the times where they were just silly children playing games in the courtyard until the handmaids would tell them to stop.   
  
Almost. "There is much we have to be prepared for when we get back to the capital. Once you announce what you know, what happened in Amestris, everything will change - and, who knows what's changed in court since we've been gone. I can't let myself be caught unprepared once we're back, not in such crucial times."  
  
"Hm... that's true." Ling lets out a breath, fogging the window. "But I don't think there's anything we can do about the palace or the courts now, not here. Unless you know something I don't?"   
  
There's a playful uptick in his voice at the last question, as if he's waiting for Lan Fan to prove him wrong. It almost makes her smile. "Anything I know, you know Your Highness."  
  
"Then there's not much to do then - except one thing."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
" _Rest._ " Ling lets the word escape his lips with all the exhaustion in the world, and Lan Fan finally turns to look over at him. She was right - his hair is down, loose strands everywhere but still perfectly framing his face, and through his bangs she's sure she can see the crease marks from the pillow he was sleeping on. But more than that she can see dark circles under soft, soft eyes, looking at her like she was the most important thing in the world. "Anything that comes our way, we can handle it. But that's only if we're in top shape - right?"  
  
It was the kind of look he gave her every so often when she least expected it alongside his unwavering trust, sending her heart into flips. She must be blushing like something fierce, overwhelmed by his words and his openness yet again. She should know better by now that Ling is the first to ignore any rules of conduct when it came to her, to them.  
  
"I... y-yes." she stammered and clears her throat. "My apologies."  
  
Ling smiles as easy as ever. "Good! To bed it is!" And with that he turns back to bed, plopping onto the edge of it with a small bounce. He pats the side and still smiles up at her, as if he's asking for something as simple as passing the salt. She nearly opens her mouth to respond, but he cuts her off. "I know you can sleep anywhere, but you need this as much as I do."  
  
She can't suppress a scowl at the fact he took the words out of her mouth, staring down at the spot of the bed like it's offended her for that alone, and not for the hundreds of other reasons years of training back home have told her about keeping to the shadows to the prince's back, not the ones at his side.  
  
"...Are you sure?"  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to. But I'll sleep better at least knowing you got some rest tonight."  
  
Lan Fan takes a deep breath. It's true. For things like this, Ling would never hold it against her for doing what she wanted, for following the rules both of them grew up on and the rules they would soon have to go back to. Like she should.  
  


  
Lan Fan takes the three steps to the bed, sitting at Ling's side.  
  


  
He doesn't say anything, and neither does she, as they pull up the covers and curl up beneath the sheets with a perfectly respectable distance between them, face to face. Like this she can tell herself she can see over his shoulder to the door, and be a guard between him and anything more dangerous then the moonlight that comes through the window. Like this she can say she's making sure he's safe, that everything is alright, and that he's putting his mind to rest like it is her duty to do. It has nothing to do with still wanting to see him giving her that painfully soft look, to make sure he goes to sleep first, to have a moment of closeness before everything changes once again.  
  
"Good night, Lan Fan." he says, smile still wide on his face.  
  
"Good night, Your Highness." she replies, smiling back.


End file.
